Tómalo o Déjalo
by Amed
Summary: Escena faltante del capítulo 4 de "Al fondo del asunto". ¿Cómo manejaron exactamente los rusos la "Revelación"? [Genderswap] [Fem!Kai] [Gen] [Dedicado a todos los que leyeron "Al fondo del asunto", muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!] [Díganme si creen que debería subir el rating]


Buenos días gente! Tanto tiempo, no? =)

Les juro que es culpa de mi inspiración, medio que se perdió en el camino de escribir esto -.-

De todas formas, espero que les guste!

Advertencias: Algo de OOC, menciones de Yuri (aunque ya lo deberían saber), genderswap (aunque también ya lo deberían saber), el principio es malo, el final es malo también, el medio también lo es, saben que? Esto simplemente es malo, por qué siquiera lo están leyendo?...xD broma, no es tan malo (espero).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, no gano nada con esto.

* * *

_Mi querida Hilary,_

_¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?_

_Yo por mi parte estoy re-climatizándome al frío de Rusia. Uno pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrada a ello, pero se vuelve más difícil de soportar cada vez que estoy lejos._

_Debo admitir, que ya no lo sufro tanto como cuando ni bien había llegado…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace poco que le vuelo de Kai había aterrizado en Moscú, y ella acababa de recolectar su equipaje y se dirigía al lugar donde se suponía que debía encontrarse con los otros Blitzkrieg Boys.

-_"Estúpido frío, estúpida Rusia…"_- contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, a la bicolor no le gustaba el frío, le traía recuerdos que ella prefería dejar olvidados.

-¿Acaso tienes frío, Hiwatari?- esa era otra que odiaba del frío: lo poco preparada que la agarraba.

Ella sabía que esperar desde que empezó a empacar su ropa, pero aun así, a la primera brisa fría, estaba temblando como una hoja.

Kai miró a Yuriy, afilando la mirada, no le gustaba para nada lo que él había insinuado con su comentario, ni tampoco la expresión de burla que había en su ostro. Desafortunadamente, su "mirada asesina" perdía su efecto al tener el rostro cubierto hasta la nariz por su bufanda y la patética vista que debía ser al estar firmemente abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de retener _algo_ de calor corporal.

-¡Púdrete, Ivanov!- respondió, quitándose la bufanda de la cara y apretando los puños a los costados, ordenándole a su cuerpo que _¡dejara de temblar!_

El pelirrojo solo reprimió una risa cuando el bicolor le pasó a su lado. Siendo honestos, una parte de él había extrañado de cierta forma al bastardo.

-Tus labios están azules- era muy divertido molestarlo –Combinan con tu peinado-

-¡CALLATE!-

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Las cosas por aquí han sido normales._

_Me levanto temprano, desayuno, entreno con los demás hasta el mediodía, almuerzo, hago cualquiera que sea el quehacer que me toque hacer, y luego un poco más de entrenamiento, la cena y a la cama._

_Pero hoy, finalmente decidí decirles la verdad…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Kai tenía una escoba en las manos y era actualmente responsable de limpiar el salón comedor, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

Estaba discretamente mirando a cierto pelirrojo que la estaba ayudando en su tarea, y trataba de idear una manera de "abordar el asunto".

Oh, ellos no eran los únicos ahí, había al menos…cinco otros chicos limpiando el salón, pero ellos no eran de alguna importancia para ella.

El único que importaba ahora era Yuriy, y Kai no iba a perder esta oportunidad única de hablar con él a solas (en general, como ya dijo los otros chicos no importaban).

¿Quién sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad? Yuriy tenía una vida bastante ocupada después de todo.

Digo, él era responsable de todos los que vivían aquí. Bueno, excepto aquellos que eran adultos, pero, ya saben, la mayoría de ellos no lo eran (y, de hecho, él lo era únicamente porque fue emancipado una vez Biovolt se cerró).

Aun así, el pelirrojo se encargaba de todos los asuntos legales, de manejar el presupuesto, firmar todos los reportes escolares y un montón de otras cosas a las cuales ella no les había prestado atención cuando él se las dijo (no como que le importara).

-Ivanov- lo llamó sonando desinteresada, sin voltearse a mirarlo pero manteniéndolo vigilado por el rabillo del ojos.

-Hn- fue su forma de dejarle saber que la estaba escuchando, aunque él tampoco se volteó a verla ni detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo, mirando hacia el piso que estaba barriendo con poco ánimo.

-Te escucho- el pelirrojo aún parecía más interesado en lo que estaba haciendo que en cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle.

-No, me refería a todos ustedes- después de que la bicolor dijo eso, el ruido de escobas barriendo el piso se detuvo.

Yuriy y Kai se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo; sus fríos ojos azules tratando de descifrar cuán importante era este asunto al mirar profundamente en sus indiferentes ojos carmín; hasta que, finalmente el ruso se volteó hacia los otros chicos en el cuarto y dijo:

-Vuelvan a trabajar, nadie les está hablando- oh, verán, a ellos _tal vez_ los confundió el "todos ustedes" en esa oración, pero está bien, no es como si el comentario de su capitán los _lastimara_… ¿a quién le importa su estúpida conversación de todas formas?

El pelirrojo volvió la mirada hacia el bicolor, haciéndole saber con una asentimiento de cabeza que hablarían de esto más tarde, en el cuarto de entrenamiento privado de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Debo admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo decirles que soy una mujer; habré pensado al menos mil formas de hacerlo, pero las reacciones que me imaginaba nunca eran buenas…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¿Por qué demonios se está tardando tanto?!- decir que a Bryan Kuznetzov se le estaba agotando la paciencia era ponerlo a medias.

Tienen que entender, él había sido arrastrado a la fuerza de su entrenamiento por su capitán de equipo para sentarse aquí con los otros Blitzkrieg Boys, porque al parecer el chico Hiwatari tenía "algo importante que decirles" y el bicolor estaba MEDIA HORA RETRASADO.

A los otros rusos no parecía importarles sus quejas, solo Yuriy se había volteado a verlo con su fríos ojos azules, diciéndole sin palabras que se "¡callara de una m… ves y tuviera paciencia!"

¿De qué se trataba este "algo importante" de todas formas? ¿Acaso el bicolor había hecho algún desastre y quería confesarse?

Hmm…no, era muy poco probable que eso hubiera pasado…y hubiera ido solo con Yuriy en cualquier caso.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Acaso los estaba jugando una broma al hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, cuando él sabía que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer?

Nah, Kai no era así… ¡¿entonces dónde diablos estaba?!

Afortunadamente, antes de que Bryan perdiera toda su paciencia, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona que todos estaban esperando.

Lo primero que notaron es que Kai se veía desarreglado, con alguna pequeñas cortada aquí y allá y tierra es sus manos y rodillas, lo que les decía que había estado entrenando duro y se había peleado con alguien antes de venir (lo que podía ser la razón de su tardanza)

Lo segundo que notaron era lo tenso que estaba, casi nervioso, como si lo que sea que tuviera que decir fuera vergonzoso o algo que podría molestarlos (lo que podría explicar por qué se veía desarreglado en primer lugar, ya que lo más probable es que "liberó tenciones" con la primera cosa o persona que se le cruzó).

Lo último que notaron, y lo que los confundía y les daba curiosidad aún más, fue el leven tono rosa en sus mejillas, y el hecho de que estaba evitando verlos a la cara.

Es cierto que no han "vivido" con el chico japonés por tanto tiempo, y él era una persona reservada a quien no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos ni interactuar mucho con otros (lo que estaba bien con ellos, no los malinterpreten), pero el verlo _sonrojado_ era algo poco común.

Ellos habían visto a Kai sonrojarse solo _una_ vez. Antes de que el anterior torneo empezase, cuando todavía se estaban "familiarizando", Bryan e Ian habían decidido jugarle una "pequeña broma" al capitán del equipo y le robaron toda su ropa mientras este se bañaba, y cuando Yuriy se enteró, los persiguió vestido en su traje de nacimiento. El bicolor había tenido la mala suerte de estar caminando por ahí cuando el pelirrojo los alcanzó, y al ver al mayor como fue traído al mundo, se congeló en el lugar, abrió los ojos tanto como podía y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza (lo que hiso que la broma fuera aún más satisfactoria).

¿Así que entienden por qué esto es tan importante?

-¿De qué querías hablar, Hiwatari?- o quizás simplemente era vergonzoso, ya saben, tal vez el bicolor al fin alcanzó la pubertad y ellos eran lo más cercano a "amigos" que tenía aquí.

-Hm- Kai bufó y miró hacia el piso, con mucha intensidad.

Lo estaba mirando con tanto interés, que hacía que _ellos_ quisieran mirar y ver si podían encontrar que tenía de interesante.

-Tengo que decirles algo y tienen que creerme- dijo con firmeza, pero se podía notar que prefería estar en cualquier otro lado.

-Eso dependerá de lo que digas- Yuriy respondió por ellos.

Bueno, ¿qué quieren? Él será un miembro del equipo, y ellos habrán sido los que le pidieron que se uniera, pero eso no significa que creerán ciegamente en cualquier cosa que diga.

Le bicolor suspiró en resignación, él sabía que no podía obtener nada mejor que eso, y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos. Después de una larga pausa (en la que creyeron que se acobardaría y escaparía de la habitación) dijo:

-Soy una mujer-

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Ni siquiera yo sé cómo estaba esperado que reaccionaran, solo quería que no reaccionaran mal._

_Lo que hicieron, en cambio, me molestó mucho más que lo que vos y los demás hicieron…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

El silencio en la habitación duró un rato, y Kai levantó la vista del piso para ver la expresión que tenían sus compañeros de equipos.

La posición en la que estaba no había cambiado mucho, tenían los brazos cruzados y estaban o parados o sentados; sus rostro, en cambio, estaban en blanco.

No había confusión, ni sorpresa, solo nada…simplemente nada.

Entonces, el cuarto estalló en risas.

-_"¿Huh?"_- decir que Kai estaba sorprendida por esta reacción era poco, nadie a que ella le haya dicho esto antes había reaccionado de esta forma y, bueno, medio que le molestaba.

-Oh, bueno broma Hiwatari- Bryan dijo secándose algunas lágrimas por reír tanto –Ahora, deja de bromear y dinos que es lo que quieres-

-¿Por qué bromearía sobre algo así?- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué acaso estas personas no la conocen? (si, escuchó lo que dijo).

-¡Vamos, se realista!- Ian dijo respirando hondo para recuperar el control normal de su diafragma –Te hemos visto desnudo-

Dios, esto se estaba volviendo incomodo… ¡no la palabra con "d"!

-¿Estás seguro?- Kai preguntó, el tono rojo había vuelto a su rostro, y tratando de ignorar la mera idea de estas personas viéndola desnuda.

-Por supuesto, nosotros…- Yuriy empezó a decir pero se calló y miró a los otros tres buscando confirmación de que lo que acababa de darse cuenta era verdad.

Ellos nunca habían visto al adolescente de ojos carmín sin sus ropas…

-Es verdad que tienes tu propio baño…- Spencer comentó, igual de atónito por este nuevo descubrimiento.

-¡Espera un minuto, yo te he visto sin tu remera!- Bryan dijo con un tono escéptico y un poco molesto.

A nadie le gusta ser engañado por una chica…persona, no hay necesidad de ser sexistas.

Kai bufó de nuevo y rodó los ojos, ¿qué tenían estas personas con verla como fue traída al mundo?

-¿Estás _completamente_ seguro?- reiteró su pregunta, sintiendo como esto empezaba a molestarla más de la cuenta.

De lo último que le gustaba hablar: gente desnuda y todo lo que eso implicaba.

El ruso de pelo lila resopló algo molesto hacia la bicolor, él/ella estaba siendo condescendiente ahora…Dios, ¿no es molesto cuando alguien así tiene la razón?

Kai ha roto muchas remeras en batallas y demás, pero siempre había sido la parte inferior de las mismas la que se desgarraba, nunca la parte superior, y ahí es, como sabrán, donde están los senos.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se miraron ente sí, diciéndose sin palabras que, basados únicamente en evidencias pasadas, _había_ una posibilidad…

-¿Entonces me creen?- Kai preguntó cruzándose de brazos, simplemente quería largarse de ahí y golpear el primer árbol que se encontrase…una persona funcionaría también.

Ante su pregunta, los chicos formaron un circulo y empezaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos, y cada tanto uno de ellos levantaría la vista para ver a la chica, quien volvía a estar confundida.

Finalmente llegaron a una conclusión unánime y rompieron el círculo para mirarla de frente, y fue Yuriy quien dijo:

-Si, me temo que necesitaremos algunas pruebas-

…

¿Pruebas?

¿Querían _pruebas_? ¿Por qué rayos debería darles alguna prueba? ¡Su palabra era suficiente, y si ellos no opinaban lo mismo, pues que mal!

-¿Qué quieren que haga, que me levante la remera?- la bicolor preguntó sarcásticamente, el enojo ardiendo en sus ojos.

Ella no tiene por qué probarle nada, ellos pueden irse al infierno por todo lo que le importaba…

-Si, eso sería perfecto- el pelirrojo respondió, sin inmutarse ante la mirada que la chica le dio, mientras los otros tres chicos asentían su consentimiento.

-¡No voy a levantarme la remera!- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Por qué tienen que decir esa clase de cosas? ¿Es que acaso los chicos no pueden pensar con la cabeza que tienen _sobre los hombros_? ¿Tiene que siempre todo conllevar a este tipo de cosas?

-Vos fuiste quien lo sugirió- Bryan dijo despreocupado, ganándose una "mirada asesina especial" de parte de la dueña de Dranzer.

-¡Olvídenlo! No tengo por qué demostrar nada- Kai dijo cruzándose de brazos, la firmeza en su vos dejándoles en claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Así que quieres que creamos, que alguien con quien hemos convivido, es de un género diferente al que pensábamos, sin ningún tipo de prueba?- preguntó Yuriy, con la misma firmeza.

Bueno, cuando lo dices de _esa_ forma…

-Hmm…- Kai mordió su labio inferior, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Ella sabe que esto es algo difícil de creer, y es lógico que ellos quieran pruebas concisas de que era verdad, pero por otro lado…

-¡Olvídenlo, me largo de aquí!- si quisiera desfilar desnuda enfrente a los Blitzkrieg Boys, ya lo hubiera hecho, tuvo muchas, muchas chances de hacerlo, ¿pero por qué no lo hizo? ¡Porque no quiere!

Punto.

La bicolor se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, determinada en no ver a sus compañeros de equipo por tanto tiempo como pudiese, y desde la otra punta de la habitación, Yuriy reprimió una pequeña risa y, una vez la chica/chico puso un pie del otro lado de la puerta, ordenó:

-¡Atrápenlo!- y después, agregó -…o a ella-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kai, y siguiendo sus instintos, empezó a correr tan rápido como podía, seguida muy de cerca por sus compañeros de equipo.

La bicolor sabía que ella era más rápida que ellos, pero si ellos eran una cosas, eran persistentes, y ella no podría correr por siempre; por suerte, solo tiene que doblar en el próximo pasillo y llegaría a su cuarto, y entonces…

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!- el sonido de la vos de Bryan y el de un lanzador siendo preparado le advirtió de peligro inminente, y en un rápido movimiento pudo evitar ser golpeada en el tobillo por Falborg.

Pero antes de que pudiera recobrar su equilibrio, otro blade pasó muy cerca de su rostro, lo que la desequilibró y casi la hace caer a piso, pues antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, ambos brazos le fueron agarrados y llevados a la espalda por Spencer, quien aplicaba algo de presión para hacerlo un poco doloroso cundo ella trataba de liberarse.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme!- la bicolor les gritó ni bien se dio cuenta que forcejear no le iba a traer nada bueno.

-Temo que no podemos hacer eso por ahora- Yuriy dijo con una actitud despreocupada, como si no hubiera perseguido a un compañero por los pasillos y lo/la estaban reteniendo en contra de su voluntad, y extendió una mano hacia Ian, quien rápidamente le pasó una navaja de bolsillo.

Kai pasó saliva, ella sabía que no iban a lastimarla (en verdad, en verdad esperaba que no lo hicieran) pero esto no se veía bien, para ella al menos.

-¡No, no! ¡Aléjense de mí!- gritó, un poco asustada del pelirrojo, quien se le acercaba como si ni le importara lo que ella decía, y en un rápido movimiento, cortó su remera de arriba abajo.

¿Ven esto? _Esto_ es lo que ella se temía. No tanto el hecho de sus ropas siendo desgarradas (ella podía hacer eso bastante bien por su cuenta, muchas gracias), pero el hecho de que, junto a su remera, la navaja había cortado varias capas de los vendajes que estaban manteniendo sus pechos comprimidos.

Así que para su tremenda vergüenza, no solo su remera había terminada hecho girones en el suelo, sino que la mayoría de sus vendajes se había caído hasta sus caderas, haciendo que sus busto sea completamente notable y casi, bueno, "visible" (si entienden a lo que me refiero).

Al instante en que Spencer la soltó, Kai cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos, solo en caso de que más vendajes se cayeran. Nadie quería que eso pasara (aunque, por la cara que tenían los chicos, uno podía deducir que ellos pensaban que no sería lo _peor _que eso llegara a pasar).

¡Oh, la vergüenza! ¡Oh, la insoportable vergüenza! ¡Oh…cuanto quería arrancarles los ojos a sus compañeros! ¡¿Qué diablos estaban mirando?!

Si esto le hubiera pasado a alguien más, y si ella hubiera estado ahí para verlo, Kai estaba segura de que le sería muy difícil no reírse de la expresión que tenía los otros cuatro.

Tenían los ojos bien, pero bien abiertos, se habían congelado en esa "Me-importa-un-comino" posición que tenían antes, y Bryan de seguro debió fracturarse la mandíbula, ya que estaba "prácticamente tocando el piso".

Pero, como verán, esto le estaba pasando a ella, así que no lo encontraba gracioso, y quería que terminase.

-¿Me creen ahora?- la ira en su voz era completamente eclipsada por la vergüenza en la misma, pero eso no significa que no estaba ahí.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?- sus palabras hicieron que los chicos se sobresaltaran, lo que significaba que no le estaban prestado atención –Ah, si…claro…- o más específicamente, estaban prestándole mucha atención a _cierta_ parte de ella.

-¡Oh, por el amor de dios, saquen la cabeza de los pantalones!- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tubo que unirse a un equipo de _chicos_?

Ella pudo haberse unido a un equipo de chicas, donde no habría invasión al espacio personal, charlas sobre _"esas cosas"_, sin depravaciones…y las chicas siempre le estaban diciendo que ella era _"un chico atractivo"_, así que no tendría ningún problema en ser aceptada…

No…no, esperen, ese seguí siendo el mismo problema, ¡maldición!

-A mí no me molestaría meterme en los tuyos- Oh, por… ¿en serio? Si la bicolor no corriera el riesgo de quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba, golpearía a Bryan. De acuerdo, lo golpearía después.

-¿Por qué diantres te vistes de chico, Hiwatari?- Yuriy fue el primero en hacer una pregunta razonable, después de que dejaron de pensar en _esas cosas_.

-No te incumbe- ¿qué? ¡Es verdad!

-De acuerdo- ¿ven? -¿Por qué nos lo dices _ahora_?- muy bien, ella puede responder eso.

-Mi novia me convenció de que era lo mejor- dijo, mirando hacia otro lado molesta. ¡No pueden terminar con esto? A ella le gustaría ponerse una remera.

-Disculpa, creo que no te entendí bien, ¿tu qué?- la voz que el pelirrojo uso al decir eso era rara proviniendo de él, medio como baja, débil y…perdida en pensamientos, ¿tal vez?

-¿Nos tratas de decir que, además de tener a una chica en el equipo, estamos viviendo con una _lesbiana_?- la pregunta de Bryan no sonaba ofensiva, de hecho sonaba emocionado de cierta forma, he hizo que Kai lo mirara raro.

De hecho, no. _Ellos_ la miraban raro a _ella_, no al revés. Es como si estuvieran soñando despertó sobre algo, solo dios sabrá…

¡Oh por dios!

-¡¿Qué ustedes pervertidos no pueden pensar en otra cosa?!- les gritó, lo que de hecho logró que se sonrojaran (tanto como ellos se podían sonrojar).

-Lo siento, no estamos acostumbrados a esto- si se refería a estar alrededor de una chica, alrededor de una travesti, alrededor de una lesbiana o una combinación de las tres, Kai no quería saberlo.

-Aha, ¿puedo irme ahora?- por favor, por favor, por favor déjenla ir –Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera- acababa de recuperarse de un refriado, no quería pescar otro.

-Si, claro, puedes retirarte por el resto del día- si, claro…eso era código para "lárgate antes de que yo me tenga que excusar".

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tubo que conseguirse una novia? Ella solía ser ignorante de todas esas cosas antes, ¡ahora era horriblemente obvio!

Bueno, para ser justo, no era la culpa de Hilary, sino la culpa de sus amigos, pero todo empezó cuando la castaña hiso pública su relación, así que sí, era su culpa.

¡No, está bien, ella no dijo eso! ¡Ni se les ocurra decirle algo a Hilary!

Kai sacudió la cabeza, esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y solo quería irse a la cama. Así que, girándose sobre sus talones sin mirar a ninguno de los Blitzkrieg Boys a la cara, se encontró con los rostros sorprendidos de al menos veinte de los otros chicos que vivían ahí.

-¿Qué diablos están mirando?- la bicolor no tenía la paciencia, ni el temperamento, para lidiar con ellos -¡Háganse a un lado!- gritó y los niños obedecieron.

-Pff, parece que alguien está en esos días…- cuál de los Blitzkrieg Boys dijo eso, Kai no lo sabía, pero quien sea que fue, obtuvo un Dranzer directo a la cara (por suerte para ellos, ya que ella había apuntado más abajo).

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Así que eso fue lo que pasó._

_Debo admitir que vos y Tyson tenía razón, el "mostrar" funciona mejor en este tipo de cosas. Pero no le digas que te dije eso o nunca me dejará en paz._

_De cualquier forma, te extraño. Solo dos semanas más hasta que empiece el torneo, pero se siente como demasiado tiempo. No puedo esperar para verte._

_Por favor cuídate mucho._

_Cariños,_

_K._

El Fin.

* * *

Yay! Un one-shot escrito, dos más por escribir! Viva yo!

Y? Les gustó? Díganme que les gustó, por favor!

Sinceramente no tenía muchas ideas para esto -.- de hecho, lo empecé a escribir en mi celular cuando estaba con mi padre y hermanos en el auto yendo a hacer algún tramite...ya ni me acuerdo de que. Y hacía frío ese día, así que así fue como esto surgió!

Pero, díganme que opinan en un review! Es bueno? Es malo? Apesto para escribir cartas? Se que sí (aunque esto se supone que es un e-mail), así que no sean tímidos y díganme lo que piensan!

Les deseo un buen día y cuídense!


End file.
